1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printed circuit boards for electrical/electronic devices and components, and methods of assembling and attaching printed circuit boards to each other.
2. Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are structures having a rigid, non-conductive substrate layer or a laminate of multiple substrate layers and conductive pathways for routing electric/electronic signals and electric power to a circuit assembly that is typically mounted on the PCB surface. The circuit assembly may include various electrical and electronic components and one or more devices. The conductive pathways may be located along the surface of the substrate or may be embedded on layers within a multi-layer substrate.